stepcityfandomcom-20200213-history
Steve-O-Rizzle
Full Name: Steven Osric 'Fribble' ' *'Gender: Male *'Age: Physically: 23, Actually: ????' *'Theme 'Song: K.A.A.N - Phoenix and Kristoff Krane - Brighter Days *'Occupation: UG Leader, resident Tsun heart-throb and cat lover.' *'Faction: U mother-lovin’ G' The Chronicles of The Rizzle X070 – Steven was born into this world on the island of Hawaii his Scientist hawaiin father, Malu CORRUPTED and his 5 times winner of the All Star World Hip-Hop Dance Competition, Filipino mother: Azul MISSING. Azul was known as D-O-D (Dance or Die) or D-O-Dizzle by her dance crew. X071 – The 'Fribbles', as they are now known, move to Step City, under the invitation from Super Scientist; Jamal Bastamov, himself, to help in the construction in the Tower. Their new home is in the Science District. X072 -77 – Steven spent most of his time studying, dancing under his mother guide or exploring the building sites of the island, much to his mother's distaste. Azul wanted to leave, wanting Steven to be raised around children his age and to have a normal childhood. Malu, however, became increasingly distant, becoming absorbed into his work, promising that it will all be back to normal soon. X078 – On the 24th of April, was the day Steven woke up to find his mother was not home. When he asked his Father where was she, he replied that she was gone before taking Steven to work with him for the first time. Steven was ecstatic because he never been to work with papa before and he was going to tell mama all about it when they got home. He later learnt she wasn’t going to be there, ever. X079 – The island is completed. Malu offers to sent Steven to a school with the new kids who have arrived on the island. Steven refuses and continues to be home-schooled by a mixture of teachers and an AI program that looks after the home and Steven while dad is away. X080-81 – Steven spends most of his time roaming the streets whenever he is not home, watching how people interacted and danced from a distance, sometimes asking to join in some of the kids 'dance battles', putting his possessions on the line. He loses the first few, loosing his allowance or shoes. Dancing against people was completely different from dancing alone, so he trains more. X082 – Steven finally wins his first dance battle against some kids in the Purple district. He is well chuffed, getting 60 creds, a nice pair of tap shoes and a mobile phone! It was the first time he held one. It was a magical day... Well, until gets caught by the 'Police' of the island for A) being out of school and B) having items that did not belong to him. Steven tried to plead innocent. All is fair in dance and war. It doesn’t matter though and his father has to pick him up. Malu tries to ground him, but he knows it wont work, he isn’t home enough to make it work, so he does the next best thing. He brings Steven to work with him for the next few months. X083 – Steven become somewhat obsessed with his father's work. The manipulation and effect of sound waves and music to control, promote and excel learning in the human brain and body to create the perfect dancing machine. There were even test subjects, who Steven noted, got more attention from his father in the past few months then he had gotten over the past few years. However, he didn't complain. He actually volunteered to be a candidate to be part of the test. He is accepted. The experiments begin. X084 – Steven preforms well and is showing improved signs of cognitive and lateral thinking. Physically he has been improved with cybernetic, neural implants to improve his reaction and processing time. When he is at home, however, he can't listen to music. It hurts and he sometimes wakes up , papers all around him, filled with calculations and designs he didn't think up and it is confusing but he cant tell his father because he doesn’t want to be kicked out of the experiment, so he soldiers through because that is what 'Fribble's' do. Even though it hurts and even though you want to cry, its not going to get the job done or make her come back, so buck up and just get on with it. X085 – All the nosebleeds and the headaches and the throwing up are paying off as Malu's experiments are yielding exceptional results. Steven doesn't black out every time he begins to design something, hell, he is even improving on the ideas that were shoved into his head and making them his own. He makes friends with the other test subjects. The other scientist tease them and call them the 'lost boys' but its ok, because Steven doesn't feel alone any more. X086 – Vday. All Steven remembers from this was that he was going home- An explosion behind him. The tower- DAD- Hitting the ground as he was hit by the aftershock of the blast- A bright light- Burning- SO- MUCH- NOISE- and then nothing. Steven was found two weeks later in a crater on a beach. Some say there was a bright light and he just fell out of the sky. Steven was later hospitalised. He did not wake from his sleep for several years. X090–93 Steven woke up. He had no memory of what happened before he woke. He spends the next few years at the hospital in rehabilitation, learning to dance and walk and – sometimes he wakes up and there are things drawn on paper, numbers, formulas, systematics. He hides them. No one needs to know about those. One of the orderlies names him 'Martin'. Their brother was called Martin. Martin had no vibe ability to speak of. The only abnormality with him was all fluids in his body were clear like water and that his body doesn't seem to age. X093 - Martin- MISSING OR CORRUPTED Steven remembers- MISSING OR CORRUPTED The damage to the hospital is minimal, no one sustained any major injuries. Of all the patients who escaped during the confusion, one was still unaccounted for. Steven deals with being alone. He moves back into his family home. It is a bit dilapidated, but the AI that looked after him is still running. A little broken, but it keeps him company. He learns about the factions. They are bizarre. He tries to find out any information to do with Vday, the tower and the scientist he can. X09 4 – Steven meets Sweet, his first best friend. X09 5 St even joins UG due to reasons. X096 – Steven kills his first person. X097 – Bad run in with the Mafia Boss. He doesn't want to talk about it. X098 – Steven meets Wendy. X09 9 – Wendy dies. X099 continued– Dance War of 99. Steven spent part of it protecting/evacuating the Square district. The other half was spent protecting, saving his team and MISSING OR CORRUPTED Steven was voted into power, despite not thinking he was fit to lead. X101 – Still boss. Steven has improved several sectors of UG and parts of Squareville. Still awesome. Still awkward. Still in power. X101- After his fight with the Don during the Vibe Swap Event, not much was heard from Steven. An automated message here, a distance appearance from him there. Few think it may be a body double? Those few would be right. Steven isn't here right now. He isn't anywhere really... X1?? - Steven is back, older looking, has more scars and missing an arm? Personality of the Rizz Steven is fine...Steven appears to be an asshole to most people. They wouldnt be wrong about that. He really doesn't like a lot of people and even when he does, he finds it hard to vocalize it, coming off as a right prick sometimes. Even though he is smarter than most, he thinks his 'lack of ageing' is part of the reason he is so bratty. He still receives the same hormones as a 16 year old boy would ALL THE TIME and his brain is still that of a 16 year old boy too. This complicates things sometimes for him.... Why does almost everyone wear such tight clothes? I want to be alone. No I don't. Don't touch me. I'm ok. He is easily aggravated at times, making him the target of trolling. B( That usually ends up with fighting... There are points where he chill enough to have a civil conversation with you, even if he doesn't like you, those times are pretty cool. Realistically, he just wants his team to 'like' him to a tolerable degree, even with his lack of social skills, and has gone out of his way to learn every member of his group by name. He even knows a bit of your likes and dislikes. He like to play pranks and troll people, you know, the usual UG gimmick, but will take it to a whole new level. Contradictory, awkward and a hard work. He tries to give his best and he wants his best from his crew. He loves cats and the colour blue B( Natual 'japanese delinquent-type' at heart. Your boss, UG. Hope you're happy. Rizzle's Vibe and Dancing abilities~ Steven has the ability to absorb waves into his body, converting them into energy inside his body. These waves can come in many forms. Light, heat. Sound, kinetic, ect. This list goes on. As the waves are absorbed, Steven’s vibe acts as a filter, sifting through waves, only taking in the ones that are complementary o Steven. The rejected wave are expelled in the form of gas which he exhales. Some say if you stand in the smoke for too long, you can hear music. Another by-product of Steven's vibe is the glowing. So much glowing. After all this refining, Steven can release the energy built up in several ways. Physical attacks that can shatter bones and ground alike, a sick shielding defense that protects the body from devastating blows and so much more. One of his favourite is being able fine-tune his wave absorbing to listen in on conversations in a busy room. Another is making his hands really warm and pressing them against Yuki. The steam that comes off his is hilarious. There has been talk of Steven generating enough energy to do some real crazy shit, like 'tearing holes in the fabric of reality' and 'the power to vibrate every part of his body', but there are no pictures nor film to support these claims. All Steven has to say on this matter is : No comment. Dancewise, Steven does a little bit of this and a little of that. Mashing up old styles with the new is his fave though, i.e. B-boying, break dancing meeting tap/the Charleston. WHENEVER STEVEN HITS SOMETHING, IT MAKES AN ''OONTZ ''SOUND. He can lay down a pretty sick beat if he has a combo going on. Relationships Sweet: His boyfriend. Best friend forever. Is there for him when he can be. Would take a bullet for this boy. Never mind the fact that bullets kinda dont work on him, but the sentiment is there. Joule: Super fun to tease, has a lot of respect for him despite having fun making him flustered. Would take him on a boat and wear matching pashmina afghans together. Yuki: That boy is a solid fighter and is a good lad. Would flirt with whilst drunk again to melt his icy exteria. Frankie: Weird??? Steven hates him kinda? But likes fucking with him? And kinda likes him even if he is Mafia trash???? Its weird, ya know? Like someone you want to smother in their sleep but you also want to have a drink with once in a blue moon? Toots: Seems cool and likes waffles so that is cool. Bit: UGHHHH She has grown on him like a rash. Extrano: ??? Jackie: Weird feelings? JaeSun: Good Kid. Would pick on again. Muffy: Um... how is there someone so adorable in his group??? Harold: Man, fu*k that old man. GG: Follows orders well enough. Is smokin'. Extra crap Category:Characters Category:UG Category:Steven